disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlette’s Ninja Friendship
'Owlette’s Ninja Friendship '''is the 18th episode of Season 29. Summary Since Catboy has an unlikely friendship with Romeo and Gekko is in love with Luna Girl, Owlette feels like a fifth wheel and starts to wonder if she’ll ever develop an unlikely friendship with a nighttime villain, like Night Ninja. Then, in the daytime, Amaya meets a mysterious boy named Nick after asking him to be partners for an art project, unknowing that he's actually Night Ninja in his daytime self. Plot The episode begins with Amaya doing her homework on her computer. She was alone, but at least she had her three pet bird friends, Birdie, Snowdrop, and Sparkly. She enjoyed doing her homework alone on a Thursday night. But tonight, she felt irritated and lonely as she furiously typed in the last words and let out a heavy sigh. Just then, she received a message on her computer. Amaya clicks on the envelop icon just to find that Sofia sent her a message about the stolen magic paintbrush that belonged to Rapunzel, and it sounded like a job for the PJ Masks! Amaya jumped out of her seat and she was excited that she can finally spend some time with her friends as she picks up her iDisney phone to call Connor and Greg to tell them about the missing paintbrush. However, when Amaya was trying to call Connor, she only got a voice message after the tone and when she tried to call Greg, the same thing. Then, she felt her iDisney buzz as she saw some pictures of Connor in the kitchen of Romeo’s mansion. It looked like he was teaching him how to make macarons, and the other picture was Gekko with Luna Girl hanging out with baby halfmoon howlers that look like they’ve just hatched from their eggs yesterday. Amaya slumped onto her bed just as her bird friends flew to her and tried to comfort her the best they could. But that didn’t seem to work as Amaya starts feeling like a fifth wheel. Then she began thinking that Catboy and Romeo have an unlikely friendship, and Gekko and Luna Girl are in love with each other, so who does she have? The next day at Disney Junior Elementary School on a Friday morning, in the Arts and Crafts-ology Class, Rapunzel gives her students a new project: painting a picture of two of their favorite Fantasy Forest animals and bring in their portrait to show everyone. Every student pairs up with another for the project, except for Amaya, who was searching for her partner, just as she saw Connor and she walks up to him to ask him if she can partner up with him to paint their project. Unfortunately, Connor was already paired up with Romeo, so Amaya went up to Greg, but he was already paired with Luna. As Greg apologized, Amaya shrugs and says that it’s okay before walking away sadly. It seems that she doesn’t have a partner to do the art project, and it looks like she’s going to do it alone again. Just then, Rapunzel came behind Amaya to ask her what was wrong as she explains that she doesn’t have a partner to do her art project. With a nod and a smile, Rapunzel suggests to Amaya that she should partner up with Nick, much to her confusion and curiosity, as she asked her teacher who Nick was. Rapunzel lead Amaya to the boy with a blue streak in his jet black hair, reading a ninja comic book, and introduces her (Amaya) to him, then she leaves them to partner up. After Rapunzel left, Amaya says hi as the boy lowered his comic to stare at her in the eyes with his hawk eye ones. Just looking into those eyes kind of scared Amaya a bit, but she didn’t want to do the art project alone, so gathering up her courage, she asked Nick if he wants to partner up with her to do their art project together. She was afraid that Nick might refuse, but to Amaya’s surprise, he accepts to do it with her, much to her relief. Then after some talking, the end of class bell rings and Amaya says to Nick that she can come over to his house to start on the project, but Nick hesitated quickly, and asked Amaya if they can do it at her house instead. With a shrug, Amaya agrees to let Nick come in this afternoon. Back at her house, Amaya was waiting in her room for Nick to arrive, but he seemed to be running late, until he appeared at her door with some paints, paintbrushes, and some other art stuff in his backpack to help them begin with. After setting everything up, Amaya looked through the Internet and checked out a website of the Fantasy Forest animals to check and see which magic animal she and Nick would want to paint on their portrait. Amaya finds a rosefinch and suggests to Nick that she’s going to paint it on the portrait, then she asked him what kind of magic animal he wants to paint on the portrait. Getting up, Nick walks up to the computer, looked through the list, and finds the only one that he could find: a nocturnowl. After picking their animals, Amaya and Nick picked up their pencils and began to sketch the pictures of their chosen magical animals on the portrait. Meanwhile at Connor’s house, Connor and Romeo were sketching up a picture of a Typhoon Tiger and a Steamtrunk while at Greg’s house, Greg and Luna were drawing a picture of a Tree Gecko and a Lunar Moth on their portrait, and they seemed to be doing pretty well together. Later, Amaya and Nick have finished sketching the Rosefinch and the Nocturnowl drawing. They’ve decided to paint the picture tomorrow in the afternoon as Amaya said goodbye and says that she’ll see him tomorrow when he comes back to help her finish. With a wave of his hand, Nick smiled and walked away. Amaya had a feeling that maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. That night, Amaya was playing in her tablet when her iDisney buzzed again. When she picked it up, Amaya found a text from Sofia which says, “Hi Amaya! Are you and the boys going out to find who stole Rapunzel’s magic paintbrush yet?” Amaya totally forgot that as she texted back to Sofia that she, Connor, and Greg are on it! Later, the PJ Masks were on their way to stop whoever stole the paintbrush. Owlette drove the Owl Glider then used her owl eyes just to find Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, and also Rapunzel’s magic paintbrush in Night Ninja’s hand! It looked like he was using it to paint portraits of himself. As she lands the Owl Glider, Owlette and the boys hopped out to confront Night Ninja and order him to return Rapunzel's magic paintbrush right now. However, Night Ninja didn’t wanna give it away and the paintbrush makes him the best artist he’s ever dreamed of being. Since Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos wouldn't give back the paintbrush, the PJ Masks will just have to get it back from them the hard way as they used their powers and rushed over to them, only the Ninjalinos came prepared and they threw sticky splats at the PJ Masks. However, they were too fast for the sticky splats as Owlette used her owl wing wind to blow away the sticky splats and make them hit back at the Ninjalinos, who got splatted and stuck on the wall. As the Ninjalinos were stuck, Night Ninja was outnumbered as Owlette says to him that it's over, and give them Rapunzel's paintbrush back. But Night Ninja still wouldn't as he uses his smoke bombs to disappear and make his escape. The Ninjalinos were also gone too, but Night Ninja still had the magic paintbrush! The PJ Masks will have to catch him tomorrow night, but Owlette still had to finish her art project with Nick, just as Catboy asked her who Nick was and she explains that he's a new student and her new art partner. Catboy felt a bit jealous, but he couldn't help but think that there was something fishy about this art partner of hers. The next morning, after breakfast, Amaya was waiting for Nick to arrive just when he appeared at the door in seconds, which surprises her, but only for a second as she welcomes Nick back in then makes some space for their art supplies. Amaya smiled as she and Nick began to reach for the same paintbrush just to see that they’ve touched their hands by accident and they laughed nervously while Amaya blushed and Nick cleared his throat. Finally, after getting their own paintbrushes, they started to paint with the black paint to paint over their sketches as they gave each other short glances and things were getting kind of awkward for the two of them. Then after they were done painting in the details and waiting for the paint to dry, Amaya and Nick were eating some snacks baked by Mrs. Brimley and drinking apple juice just as things were getting too quiet so they decided to lighten things up by talking about themselves with each other. The two laughed and talked for minutes, and Amaya was really enjoying having Nick with her while they were here to finish their art project. The break was over as the two went to paint their magical animals, but just when Nick was busy painting his nocturnowl with color, his foot knocked his backpack over and it spilled everything out as he scrambled to shove everything back in and Amaya decided to help, but he told her that he can do this by himself. After Nick was done putting his stuff back in, Amaya thought that she saw a shimmering paintbrush in Nick's hand and thought that it might be Rapunzel's magic paintbrush, but guessed that she was just imagining things. Later, they were done painting the rosefinch and the nocturnowl, and it was almost ready for Nick to go back home. Hours later, after playing some games on the computer, Nick said goodbye to Amaya and walked home. Amaya couldn't help how nice Nick was to her and hoped that tomorrow, they'll finish their art project in time before school on Monday. That night, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were back and Night Ninja was using Rapunzel's magic paintbrush again to make more paintings of himself. The PJ Masks tried to stop them, but like before, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos beat them again as Gekko guessed that Rapunzel's paintbrush must be what’s been making them unbeatable, and with it, there’s no telling what they’ll do next besides painting self portraits. The next day, it was Sunday, and Amaya had finished her breakfast in seconds just to wait for Nick to arrive so they can finally put the finishing touches on their rosefinch and nocturnowl painting. As they started painting the details, the shadows, and even added some glitter to the wet paint, Nick knocks over his backpack again and everything spills out again. Nick tried to collect everything back into his backpack, until when he reached for the sparkling paintbrush, Amaya beats him to it when she picked it up and examines it's familiar sparkles, until she realized with wide eyes and a gasp that the brush was Rapunzel's magic paintbrush! Turning to Nick, Amaya demands him if he was the one who stole Rapunzel’s paintbrush a week ago but he wouldn’t respond as he could see that his partner was starting to scowl at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, Nick admits that he has and just wanted to be the best artist ever, then accidentally slips out the part where he stole it from Rapunzel last night while she was sleeping as he clapped a hand over his mouth, making Amaya gasp and finally realize what Catboy meant by “something fishy” about Nick. Nick is Night Ninja as his daytime self! Still glaring at Nick, Amaya demands him to give her the magic paintbrush so she and the PJ Masks can give it back to Rapunzel, but Nick held it close to him and tells Amaya in an irritated tone that he needs it to make more portraits of himself, as Amaya gritted her teeth angrily and orders Nick to get out of her room and never come back again. Nick fumed and decided to do what his ex-partner said as he takes his things into his backpack and storms out of the room, then slams the door shut behind him. After he left, Amaya lets out a heavy sigh and felt like an idiot for yelling at Nick for stealing something from their Arts and Crafts-ology teacher as she watched him leave from out the window. Now that he’s left, Amaya was all alone again and now she’ll have to finish the rosefinch and the nocturnowl painting by herself, making her depressed. After painting the nocturnowl (only half of it) by herself, Amaya takes a break but taking it all by herself made her feel lonely, so she tries to do some other things to make her less lonely, like playing computer games, reading her favorite books, and playing with Snowdrop, Birdie, and Sparkly, but they didn't seem to help as Amaya was getting more lonely by the minute. She has to admit that she misses Nick, even though he is Night Ninja who stole Rapunzel's magic paintbrush just to make portraits of himself. Just then, her iDisney rang and she gets a call from Connor who tells Amaya that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are causing trouble again. Although she didn’t wanna do this, Amaya says that she’ll be out tonight to help as the PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! At HQ, the PJ Masks chose the Owl Glider again and Owlette drove out into the sky, but Catboy could see that she looked very sad as he asks her if she was okay, snapping her out of her thought about Night Ninja (aka Nick) and Owlette replied with a fake smile that she’s alright. But the boys could see that she wasn’t fine at all just when Gekko realized that if Owlette being sad has something to do with Nick. With a sigh, Owlette admits that it is about Nick, who was Night Ninja in the daytime, and she explains the fight that they got into before finishing their art project. She still felt bad about getting mad at him and snapping at him for stealing Rapunzel's paintbrush as Catboy tells her to not worry and that even though he’s a villain, he’ll find a way to forgive her. Owlette only hoped that Catboy was right just as she saw something down on the buildings and used her owl eyes to see Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos again! As she lands the Owl Glider, Owlette and the boys jumped out to face Night Ninja again and convince him to give back Rapunzel's paintbrush again, but like before, he refuses and turns away just as Owlette lets out a sigh and walks up to Night Ninja with an apologetic and guilty look on her face as she musters up the courage to speak up to him. She could see that he was still angry about the argument they had, but that didn’t stop Owlette as she took a deep breath and after letting out another sigh, she talks to Night Ninja and tells him that she’s sorry and that she shouldn’t have been upset about him stealing Rapunzal’s paintbrush when they should’ve been finishing their art project. It was dumb of her, even though it was just the right thing to get Night Ninja to return the paintbrush to Rapunzal. Finally thinking about it when Owlette told him that Rapunzel won’t be the same without her magic paintbrush if she doesn’t paint with it, Night Ninja hands it back and Owlette takes it from him. After Owlette had the magic paintbrush in her hand, Night Ninja asks how they'll finish their painting in time before school tomorrow as Owlette looks down at the magic paintbrush, and gets an idea. In Amaya's room, Owlette prompts Night Ninja to paint their painting with Rapunzel’s paintbrush as he waves it over and the rosefinch and nocturnowl were in full color, and so was the background. Owlette then held up her hand for a high five, and even though he didn’t feel like it, Night Ninja decides with a slight smile that he should as he and Owlette slapped each other hands, and he decides that it wasn’t that bad working with a PJ Mask. Then just before he left, Night Ninja decidedly gives Owlette Rapunzel’s magic paintbrush and she, even Catboy and Gekko, waved goodnight and goodbye to him and his Ninjalinos. The next day, Amaya and Nick got the best grade for best art project and all the students, even the slightly jealous Connor, clapped as Amaya and Nick smiled at each other, only in a friendly but not in a loving kind of way, ending the episode. Villain Motives *Night Ninja: To steal Rapunzel’s magic paintbrush Characters * Trivia * Night Ninja’s daytime self Nick is an inspiration of galactic_livd’s artwork of her version of his (Night Ninja) daytime self. * Some of the episode’s scenes are similar to ''The Siren’s Song from Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. * Nick (Night Ninja’s daytime self) is seen for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Season 29 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Villain images Category:Episodes featuring Disney Princesses Category:Inspirations Category:Friendship images Category:Couple images Category:Art-inspired episodes Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 29 episodes Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons